


Spider-Men V Irondad

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Sokovia Accords, Anti Spiderson, Anti irondad, Drabble, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Team Captain America, also on FanFiction, anti tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to A Different Sort of Field Trip Fic.Peter has two alternate counterparts of himself coming over to visit. Tony Stark comes over to try and fix things but he gets told off by the Spider-Men and Aunt May.Oneshot Drabble.
Relationships: Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Peter Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Missy Kallenback
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Spider-Men V Irondad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



It was some time after that field trip to Stark Industries and Peter had decided that he really should let her know and had revealed to his Aunt May that he was Spider-Man. He had come to her in the outfit that the alternate version of him that looked like his dad had given him and showed off his powers. She didn't have the best reaction since she didn't like their lives being in danger with superhuman level trouble being anywhere near their neighbourhood. However after they had both calmed down they managed to work it out and she was not thrilled about what she had learned of the truth behind Tony Stark coming to visit them and take Peter on a trip. She had a sigh of relief when there were news reports that the UN had decided to overturn the Sokovia Accords and were hoping to track down Captain Steve Rogers and his compatriots to clear any charges against them and see about putting the Avengers back together.

Aunt May had been glad to have the knowledge that at least Tony Stark had lost the war that he was willing to risk her nephew's life for.

She had a harder time believing his story about travelling through the Multiverse and meeting different versions of himself, that is until a portal opened up and out came a communication device. It was the voices of the versions of himself that respectively looked like his biological dad and true father figure. They said that Social Network Peter (the version of him that looked like his father with the one looking like Uncle Ben called Seabiscuit Peter as nicknames between them) had managed to tap into the portal technology and they could have visits and calls to eachother.

A week had passed and Peter had his other selves over and they were showing off pictures they had brought, Seabiscuit Peter showed a wedding picture with his wife Mary Jane Watson-Parker and their daughter May and Social Network Peter was telling them about having met up with an old classmate of his called Missy Kallenback and they had started going out. They started talking about wanting to have a bigger get together with their families at some point.

"Okay May, you can do this... Your nephew just happened to brought home two versions of himself from different dimensions, one just so happens to look like your brother in law and the other looks just like your late husband..." Aunt May muttered to herself serving down the meatloaf that she had cooked to them. Social Network Peter looked hesitant to even touch it.

"Sorry younger Aunt May... But my Aunt May's meatloaf... No one liked it with me pretending to do so and my Uncle Ben pretended to like it for all the time they had been married..." Social Network Peter told them and there were laughs from it as Aunt May just shook her head.

"Seriously though, my Aunt May passed from old age last year and now Young Peter, I see your version of her is young enough to look like your sister." Seabiscuit Peter laughed with Social Network Peter saying that his looks definitely older than Peter (whose nickname was Young Peter) with him demanding that they stop before their comments become like the ones Tony Stark had made in a limo ride about his Aunt May. Aunt May just stared amused at the discussion.

Discussions went to Peter showing them the Daily Bugle website and both the other Peters were stunned to see that J. Jonah Jameson despite the lack of hair still looked, sounded and acted like the Jameson that they knew on their worlds. When Peter admitted that he didn't take pictures of Spider-Man for them, they both shouted at him for being a lucky brat for not having to deal with Jameson and urged him to look for other venues if he is stuck for cash.

Seabiscuit Peter said that he recently found a kid bitten by a genetically altered spider like he was and he was helping him with his powers, Social Network Peter asked if he was going to look to have him as a sidekick but Seabiscuit Peter said the kid Miles was too young for him to be comfortable for him to put his life into danger. It would be his choice if he wanted to be like him when he was old enough but he was just helping the kid learn to adapt to his new powers and it was not like Young Peter who decided on his own to be Spider-Man when he was just two years older than Miles. Plus Seabiscuit Peter admitted that he wanted to help the kid out since his uncle was a cat burglar that he had put away called the Prowler.

Peter was thinking of a criminal called Aaron Davis who helped him bring the Vulture's gang down out of concern for his nephew Miles who lived in the neighbourhood and the weapons they were selling were dangerous. Plus Aaron had told him that he went by the Prowler before...

Seabiscuit Peter went to answer the door and saw a man who said he was the landlord of the place and he asked if he could get Mrs Parker for the rent, "You will get your rent when you fix this damn door!" Seabiscuit Peter shouted at him before bursting into laughter and allowed Aunt May to give the rent to the man which he accepted with a big confused look on his face.

Sometime after that there was another knock on the door and Peter answered it to see a smiling Tony Stark, he then slammed the door on his face. Aunt May noticed this and asked Peter to step away so that she could answer the door herself. "Don't worry about Peter being rude, we are jsut going through a small disagreement. So do you want to invite me in?" Tony asked with a smile.

"No, I really wanted to do it myself." Aunt May said with a glare slamming the door herself. She and Peter gave themselves a high five as there was another knock.

"Wait; is that the Stark guy that recruited you to be his personal soldier in a war?" Social Network Peter asked with a frown along with the other one and was met with a nod from Peter and Aunt May. The knocking continued and Aunt May and Peter sighed sharing a look, might as well hear him out before they kick him out.

They opened the door the reluctantly let Tony in and he said "I had to go make this house call myself as Peter had been ignoring my calls and our little talk at the field trip didn't go so well. I was hoping that we could continue on where we left off..." He then noticed the other Peters sitting down glaring at him and he said "sorry, didn't know that you had company. How about we go somewhere else to talk privately."

"We talk right here, everyone here knows what you did and how you wanted me to be your weapon against Captain America." Peter replied and Tony stood there stunned seeing Aunt May with her arms crossed. "Yes she knows now, you can't try and use her as emotional blackmail against me." Peter said as Tony glanced at her.

"Look May, whatever Peter told you he is blowing way out of proportion... I only wanted him to stay out of the way and keep at the distance, what happened was an accident..." Tony said but Aunt May let out the rant that she had been wanting to give to the man ever since she knew the truth.

"Don't you dare try and justify what you had done, you lied to me and put my nephew at risk to fight your battles for you? Fight on your side which wanted people like him to be registered and possibly jailed if they step out of line? No matter how you try and phrase it you kept him out of the loop so that you could take him to another country to fight in a conflict that he wasn't apart of until you dragged him into. I may not be the biggest fan of the Avengers but Ben and I have taken Peter to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian before when we were both chaperones on a big school trip. Cap was a New Yorker who wanted to fight for the little guys just like Peter, that's why you kept him out of the loop. Because you knew whose side he would be on if he knew the truth." Aunt May told him and Tony realised that he couldn't try to defend taking Peter to the airport battle so he could try and defend his stance on the Accords.

"May look, you and Peter don't know the full story of the Accords. We needed to be put in check after what had happened in Sokovia, we had to play ball with something or else worse things would happen... The Accords were not perfect but they were the best option and Cap was going to mess everything up..." Tony said and there were humourless laughs from the other Peters.

"Is that why the public sided with Cap and the UN have taken down the Accords? Seems like they were not the best option after all. Just for the records Mr Stark, I had to deal with a rich scientist in a suit of armor who wanted to replace my Uncle Ben as my father as well." Seabiscuit Peter said standing up as well as Social Network Peter.

"Seriously, who are these guys?" Tony asked and Peter said they are alternate versions of himself who teamed up with him to fight the other world vampires. "Okay are you really going to stick to that excuse for what happened to the multimillion dollar suit that I gave you?" Tony asked with his arms crossed.

"You mean the one where you put an instant kill mode into? I couldn't believe some idiot put that into a suit that you gave to a teenager not old enough to drive. At least he is doing much better in the spare suit that I gave him." Social Network Peter asked and Tony stopped as Peter was not supposed to learn about that until he was much older.

"With great power comes great responsibility, think about that phrase Mr Stark." Seabiscuit Peter said as Aunt May told Tony to leave and to not contact them again. Tony sighed as he left thinking that there were still things he wanted to go over with him. Like how he suspected that he had contact with Steve.

Speaking of Cap, sometime later at their next get together with Missy, Mary Jane and young May Parker joining in with Aunt May and Peter showing them videos of Captain America in action. Missy and Mary Jane were checking out the backside of Cap in the outfit in the video to the chagrin of their Peters.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there are big rumours that MCU Spider-Man 3 may be leading to a live action Spider-Verse (I really am thrilled of the idea) and I think that movie should be called Spider-Men. With Jamie Foxx returning as Electro (I seriously liked his version of Electro as a villain) it seems likely, since Tom Holland himself says he wants Tobey Maguire to the MCU Uncle Ben well by the same token I want Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone to have picture cameos as Richard and Mary Parker.
> 
> One bit I was inspired by was reading at least one post on Tumblr that pointed out that Peter's speech about wanting to protect the little guy sounds like Steve and theorised that Tony didn't want him to know more about what he was getting into because he would switch sides.
> 
> I really wish we got more of Missy in the Amazing movies, so few fanfics with her and she didn't even get a small appearance in Amazing Spider-Man 2. I would trade a lot of Irondad fics for more love for her.


End file.
